You Don't Ever Have To Walk Alone
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Mariah has always walked alone. But everything changes when Ray asks to walk her home one day. Throw in ice cream, two girls that's obsessed with Ray and Mariah nearly getting run over and what have you got? RM


_Title: You Don't Ever Have To Walk Alone  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Slight cussing  
Pairing: RayMariah_

_Disclaimer: I do **not **own BeyBlade. The anime and all it's characters belongs to Aoki Takao. I only own the plot and Mariah's mother. XD_

.

**You Don't Ever Have To Walk Alone**

I've always walked alone. I don't care about it, though. I'm fine with it. But it's times like this that I wish I have a companion. Someone who'll walk with me all the way and help me up when I fall. It's times like this that I seem so vulnerable.

I'm not a loner, though. I, Mariah Yin, has lots of friends. But they all have their own way home, so I end up alone in the end. They don't know how I feel about walking alone, though. And I'm never gonna tell them. They're happy with the arrangements. And even though I'm not, I'm never gonna take their happiness away. I'm not -

**"Mariah-_san_!"**

Wha~?

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Mariah turned around with a confused look. It's the **very **first time that someone called her name when she was walking home. She bit on the stick of the lollipop in her mouth and tightened her hold on her bag. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw who was running towards her, waving. Ray Kon.

Ray Kon. The most popular guy in their campus, who's always bombarded by fangirls so she never really got close to the guy. Her jaw nearly dropped, but she managed to keep it in place before her lollipop fell, _Heartthrob! _And not to mention that Mariah had the biggest crush on him.

**"Mariah-_san_?"**

She snapped out of her reverie and smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at her show. **"Yeah?"**

**"Would you mind if I walked you home?" **He had a gentle smile yet a red hue hung on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Mariah almost wanted to glomp the poor guy. _Cute! _But when her brain registered what he said, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets,

Ray blinked, **"Mariah-_san_?"**

Mariah rubbed her ears, **"D-did you just say that you want to walk me home?" **Then she muttered under her breath, **"I must be dreaming."**

**"I assure you that you're not." **Ray laughed slightly, **"And yes, I did. If you don't mind, that is."**

**"N-no, no! I don't mind." **She nearly jumped with joy. _I don't care if it's a dream! I don't ever wanna wake up! Ah, he's so cute!_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Walking side by side, they talked and laughed together as if they were old friends meeting for the first time. On their way, they managed to stop blushing as they passed some schoolmates who saw them and thought that they were **together**. They were stuttering after that.

**"Mariah-_san -_"**

**"Just Mariah. I feel kinda weird being addressed with -san. Makes me feel old." **Mariah blushed,

Ray just smiled, **"Mariah, there's an ice cream shop near here. Would you want some?"**

**"Eh... Don't have money." **Mariah sweat dropped, **"I think I must've spent the last of it for this finished lollipop." **She took out the stick from her mouth. The candy was now gone, leaving only the white stick. She then put it back into her mouth,

**"If it's already gone, why are you still chewing on it?"**

**"Dunno... Mother said that I've always liked putting things into my mouth." **Sweat drop. Again. **"'S been a bad habit ever since."**

**"Don't worry, then. My treat." **Ray grinned, showing off his cat-like fangs,

**"Really?! _Sugoi_! _Arigatou_!"**

**"_Daijoubu_!"**

But when Mariah finally saw the ice cream shop Ray was talking about... **"What?! B-b-b-b-b-but the ice cream here are expensive! You don't have to treat me, Ray. I'm not really hungry, anyway." **She gave a small smile, _There goes the chance of eating ice cream with Ray. Damn! So not my day..._

**"It's alright. I have enough money."**

**"No, no! It's fine, really. Ray, you don't have to."**

**"I know but I want to." **Ray gave his trademark smile. Mariah nearly melted, _Ah, he's gorgeous! _**"Mariah?"**

Mariah shook her head as she snapped out of her reverie. **"Uh, yeah?" **She replied stupidly, and mentally smacked herself for it.

**"What flavor?"**

**"Strawberry."**

**"I'll get chocolate, then."**

After buying two scoops for each, they went on their way, laughing and talking, blushing when they get skin contact. Mariah took the stick out of her mouth first, then started to lick on her ice cream. It was then that two girls approached them,

**"Ray, care to go to a concert with me? I have two tickets for tonight!"**

**"Ray! Let's have dinner tonight together, ne?"**

**"No! He's going with me first!"**

**"No! He's with me!"**

Ray sweat dropped, **"Uh... ladies...?"**

Both girls squealed, **"He called me a lady! Oh, such a cutie!"**

**"So Ray, what do you say?"**

**"Tonight, then?"**

**"Sorry, ladies, but I'm not going out this evening." **Ray smiled gently,

Mariah looked at him, licking the last of her ice cream, then put back the stick into her mouth. She also noticed that Ray's ice cream was already gone. She then went back to staring at the girls, trying her best not to glare as she smiled softly, but inside... _Who do these girls think they are?! Asking **my **Ray out just like that! Why I oughtta- But of course, Ray's not really mine but he'll soon be... Mwahahahaha..._

**"Mariah?"**

She snapped out of her reverie then smiled sheepishly as she noticed the stares coming her way. Even the girls were staring at her... with... Tears flowing down their faces like rivers anime-style. (T^T) **"Did something... happen?" **She sweat dropped at her lack of words as she noticed the two girls hugging each other, sobbing.

Ray just laughed nervously, then turned back to the two girls, waving his hands in front of him as if trying to say that his disagreement was just nothing, **"I'm really sorry, girls. I'm with Mariah-_san._"**

The two girls just cried even more, then ran away, arms flying, shouting to the whole town, **"Ray's already taken! No~!!!!! He's supposed to be with me! He can't be taken! Ray's already got a girlfriend! I can't take it~!!!"**

Ray and Mariah blushed at the word **girlfriend**. And also the fact that the two girls practically yelled it when it wasn't even true. Ray scratched the back of his head, **"Ehem... Shall we go?"**

**"Aa..." **Mariah just bit the end of the stick harder.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

They continued their way, still blushing from the previous scene. Mariah cut through the silence, **"Do you always experience things like that?"**

**"Yeah... it gets annoying, you know?"**

**"Then have you ever said yes to any of them?"**

**"Err... no."**

**"So, you're the type of person who always makes the first move and doesn't let the girls do it." **Mariah grinned,

**"...Another no."**

Mariah blinked, ** "It was the same like you did with me, right?"**

**"It was actually the first time I did that." **Ray was blushing redder than ever,

They walked on, with Mariah pondering on the meaning of what Ray just said. Then it hit her. She blushed as well, **"E-eto... Then, you mean..."**

**"_Aa_..."**

Blush.

The sound of loud engines cut through the awkward silence. Mariah's eyes widened as she saw a motorbike in front of her. Merely inches away from her. The rider was smirking, as he fastened the pace of his motorbike. She felt paralyzed, and her vision blurred. No matter how much she tried to, her body wouldn't move.

One, two, three.

She heard a thud and the sound of the engines slowly disappeared. She felt cold pavement on her back and the loud talking of voices she did not know reached her ears. Her eyes regained it's vision, then it took her a moment to realize who the owner was of the face looming above her.

**"Mariah? Mariah?! Are you alright? Nothing hurt? Mariah!"**

She blinked. **"R-Ray?" **She then looked around, fidgeting as she saw how many people had gathered.

Ray gritted his teeth, then stood up, glaring daggers at the rider of the motorbike at the end of the sidewalk, **"You idiot! Watch the hell where you're going! You could kill a person, yah know! I don't even know why the hell you're driving that junk on the sidewalk! The street's wide enough that five trucks can fit through it! Drive there, and make sure you don't get in the wrong lane, bastard!"**

The rider just smirked but his eyes widened as he felt arms clutching his own. Then he heard dark voices, **"You're coming with us! This is the third time, buster! You're under arrest!" **Police.

The rider struggled but the police just held onto him tighter. One of the police who wasn't holding the guy looked at the crowd, then bowed at Ray and Mariah. **"I'm really sorry about this commotion."**

Ray managed a small smile, **"It's alright. It's a good thing he's finally caught."**

The police just bowed again, before walking away. The crowd ceased as Ray helped Mariah up to her feet, his face holding a look of concern. **"Mariah? You okay?"**

Mariah smiled gently, **"I'm fine. It's about time, though."**

**"What? You mean you've seen him before?" **Ray looked at her, confusedly

**"Aa. This isn't the first time he almost ran over me." **She laughed softly, stretching her back as she muttered, **"That pavement really hurt, you know."**

They continued on their way. Ray furrowed his eyebrows, **"You mean you almost got killed by that guy before?"**

**"Well, you can say that. It's really nothing to worry about. Though this is the first time my body didn't respond." **She chuckled, biting on the stick even harder, surprised that the stick didn't fall out of her mouth when she was fell down, but then her expression turned serious, **"What happened then? I swear I didn't move by myself."**

Ray blushed, **"I pushed you. Well, I can't just stand and watch you be run over, right?"**

Mariah laughed, **"_Sou yo._"**

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

**"Well, Mariah, I had a great time. I'll see you tomorrow at school then, ne?" **Ray smiled at her, showing his fangs,

Mariah smiled back, **"Aa. See you then." **_Leaving so soon? But I haven't even had a chance to kiss you yet! Aww... So not my day._

**"Oh, and one more thing." **Ray did the most unexpected thing and leaned over her - then bit the other end of the stick and took it out of Mariah's mouth using her own,

Mariah blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. **"Wha~?"**

Ray laughed at her expression, twirling the stick using his mouth, **"I got jealous of you with this stick. You're not the only one who loves to put things into his mouth."**

Mariah just laughed as well, but really... _And I thought he was going to kiss me! Damn it!_

**"Well, I better go. See you then!" **Ray smiled wider then started to walk away,

Just when Mariah was about to turn around to enter her house, Ray called her name. She tilted her head, looking at the guy confusedly, **"Yeah?"**

**"One more thing though, Mariah." **Ray grinned, **"Starting from now, you don't ever have to walk alone." **He winked then started walking away, chuckling to himself,

Mariah just blinked, before shaking her head with an amused smile. She entered her house, then saw her mother sitting on the dining table with a cup of coffee and a smirk, **"It seems you're not the only one who likes to chew on things. And here I thought that the boy was going to kiss you. Too bad, ne? He passes to be your boyfriend."**

Blush, blush, and blush. **"_Okaa-san!_"**

.

_Author's Notes: I took 2 and a half hours here... -_- No, really, I did. It's already 11 PM here and I'm supposed to be asleep two hours ago. ^^;; My arms and shoulders are aching... very... bad... @.@ Owwie... Oh, and if you guys are wondering why I made the speeches bold... well... I just wanted to try something new. XD Review, please! And make those two and a half hours worth it. ^_^!_

.


End file.
